Cold Feet
by SockRockets
Summary: Korra never liked the winters in Republic City, but thankfully she had a firebender to help keep her warm. Fluff, makorra implied.


Firebenders are by nature were warm, their body temperature has always been a bit higher than that of non-benders or other benders. Before medical science took a leap in the last fifty years, everyone believed that firebenders had a second heart, one made of fire with-in them, and it fueled their firebending and gave them their high temperature. Of course, this was disproved, but the real reason for their elevated temperature has yet to be discovered.

Mako couldn't care less about what doctors and theorists said though, especially on cold winter nights like this. Tonight, his natural heat was keeping him toasty warm under his covers. Mako rolled over in his bed, smiling. All day he had fought the cold and he knew tomorrow would be the same, his greatest battle would be pulling himself from his covers in the morning. Mako's eyes flickered open, spying on his house guest and brother.

Unlike Mako, Bolin and Korra seemed unaffected by the weather, sleeping peacefully. Bolin in his cot with Pabu on his chest and his arm and leg hung out from under his quilts, Korra on the attic floor, curled up in a small ball. Mako was curled up too, but he had loosened slightly after his blanket made a warm pocket of air for him to sleep in. It was pleasant and reminded him of the sweaty summer nights that he loved so much. The winter hindered not only his bending but also him, people think that benders with a naturally higher body temperature would be better off in colder climates, but it was actually the opposite. Because of their constant exposure to the heat, firebenders bodies were less prepared for the cold snaps each year, sending them into shock. Bolin couldn't care less by this change each year, since to him, seasons were seasons and he could adjust properly. Mako knew this, but while watching Korra just now, he noticed she was in the same situation as Mako. He watched her for a few minutes, noting a shiver pulse its way through her; old, buried memories reminded him of how cold the floor could be. He had offered her his bed earlier, but she declined saying "I've slept on ice before you know." Mako gave her all the spare blankets and sheets they had in return, the thought of the cold getting to her during the night pained him just a little too much. She'd laughed off his efforts earlier, reminding him that she was from the South Pole, even he thought it was a little silly at one point, but now he could see that his efforts we're still in vain. Mako laid in bed conflicted. What could he do? He wanted to help her but he couldn't lie in bed with her like he did with Bolin when they were younger and he couldn't give her his blanket, as selfish as it seemed, he could freeze without it. Sighing, Mako turned on his side, blocking the shivering Avatar from his sight.

A while later Mako was finally drifting to sleep when he was violently awoken by the cold air entering his small pocket of warmth. He felt cold feet first, gently brushing his lower back and legs, cold toes entwined with his soon after. There was a soft sigh on his back as the blankets were pulled shut again and warmth started to radiate off the two bodies.

"What are you doing?" Mako whispered, completely dumbstruck from what just transpired.  
"I'm freezing, needed to warm up." Korra answered, her eyes still shut.  
"I thought a girl from the South Pole didn't need warming up in the winter?" Mako asked, thankful the dark was hiding his feverish blush.  
"This cold isn't like my cold. Back home, there is fluffy snow everywhere and it lies on top of your coat and boots. The wind blows past you and tickles your cheeks. Here, there isn't very much snow and the cold chills you right down to your bones. The wind finds a way past your coat and even the most weathered traveler would shiver at night."  
"That's your excuse?"  
"I'm sticking to it." Mako felt Korra pull her arms to her chest and her cold fingers brush his shoulders before she clenched them into fists. Mako's eyes darted around the room, he fidgeted, shifted his arms, adjusted his blankets and even started to whistle a bit hoping the spirits would give him a clue to what he should do. Korra smacked him on his back.  
"Be quiet already." She sighed and shivered a little more. Mako's eyes darted uneasily in her direction before he gave in. Mako rolled over on his side, facing Korra. He reached out and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head.  
"I thought that as a firebender you would have a naturally increased body temperature like the rest of us."  
Korra buried her nose in Mako's neck, something that was as equally cold as her toes. "Yes but I'm not the only firebender that's freezing tonight." Korra pointed out that Mako's feet were just as a cold as hers. Mako just scoffed.  
"Think warm thoughts." He told her, "That's what I always used to tell Bolin when he was cold."  
"That sounds stupid."  
"Yeah, but it works." Mako smiled lightly, feeling Korra relax against him and his toes warm up next to hers. It wasn't long before Korra fell asleep, and Mako followed soon after, but not before he had a silent appreciation for the cold.


End file.
